Conociéndote por primera vez
by Rizel Iwaki
Summary: OK, este es mi primer fic de sonic, es totalmente sacado de mi mente, ya que es un mundo paralelo, en el que Amy y Sonic no se conocen, cierto día Amy escucha un ruido dentro de su casa, al ir a revisar se encuentra con un joven muy mal herido, la pregunta es porque?... entren y disfruten mi historia! por favor Reviews
1. conociéndote

**OK, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, tarde mucho en hacerlo porque, no me parecia nada de lo q escribia, incluso lo borre varias veces y comenze d nuevo, jeje, recuerden que este es un mundo paralelo y que en esta historia habra romance, ya que soy fanatica de el, asi que si estan buscando una historia apegada al anime o no les llama la atencion el romance, este no es su lugar... dejando tanta chachara de lado... vamos con el fic... =D**

**R/I= notas de la autora, osea yo, Rizel Iwaki**

"Dialogos"

_pensamientos_

CONOCIÉNDOTE:

En una pequeña casa Rosa a las afueras de la ciudad, (en el planeta Mobius) vivía una joven hermosa, trabajadora, de buen corazón y un tanto temperamental (**R/I: bastante diría yo**); ella vivía con su padre y su hermana pequeña, una alegre, tímida y tierna niña… su madre había muerto hace ya varios años y por ser la mayor, está había quedado a cargo de ser la mujer de la casa, la imagen a seguir de su hermana y el soporte de su padre, el cual trabajaba mucho para mantenerlas bien.

Esta joven tan solo tenía unos 13 años de edad y ya se veía en la obligación de comportarse casi como adulta, casi no se divertía con sus pocos amigos, incluso abandono sus estudios solo para ayudar a su padre, y todo esto lo hacía excusándose, diciendo cosas como:

"_mi padre hace lo que puede y YO soy la mayor de mi casa por tanto debo ayudarlo, además sin mí, ja! Mi hogar seria un manicomio…. Y mi hermana… no quiero ni pensar que sería de ella…por eso… no tengo mucho tiempo para cosas como diversión_"

Muchos de sus conocidos, o más bien sus pocos amigos no estaban para nada de acuerdo con esta idea, y sabían que a ella tampoco le agradaba este tipo de pensamientos aunque les mintiese y se mintiese diciendo que si, intentaron muchas veces persuadirla incluso diciendo que le ayudarían o animándola diciendo que en la vida hay tiempo para todo, incluso para pasar bien un rato, sin embargo esta joven era muy cabeza dura (**R/I: Terca**) y hacia caso omiso a lo que sus amigos dijeran.

Un día de tantos en los que la joven se despertaba temprano para atender a su hermana que iba a estudiar y despedir a su padre que iba a trabajar; la eriza se dispuso a ordenar su casa.. Se entretenía haciéndolo.. .aunque a muchos les parece un trabajo pesado y jarto, ella se había acostumbrado, incluso se entretenía haciéndolo.

La Eriza estaba ordenando la sala, barriendo un poco y sacudiendo las ventanas, cuando escucho un golpes en la puerta, dejo la escoba a un lado y fue a abrir, cuando llego abrió esta se sorprendió un poco por las personas que vio al otro lado… estos eran una gata Lila con unos short grises, unos tenis cafés claro y una camiseta vino tinto de mangas con un logo anti nazi en la parte de su busto y un Erizo plateado de ojos dorados (**creo**)con unos jeans azules claros, tenis, y una camiseta azul claro con un chaleco blanco; ambos se veían un poco molestos, al parecer por como habían encontrado a la Eriza (**R/I: Me refiero a la ropa, porque a sus amigos no les gusto encontrarla con una ropa tan poco apropiada para una mujer, según ellos, aunque la Eriza tenía una vestido negro un tanto embonbado que le llegaba a la rodilla, un delantal blanco y sus típicas botas pero estas eran más bien** **negras**… **en fin volvamos a la historia** ),su amiga, la gata tenía el seño fruncido y antes de que la eriza pudiera decir un "hola" o algo por el estilo esta hablo:

"OK Linda arréglate que nos vamos!" -dijo de golpe la gata lila; La eriza si apenas alcanzo a asimilar estas palabras, parpadeo un par de veces captando la información y luego respondió de una manera un tanto molesta:

"HE que!...perdón Blaze pero primero se saluda, además vamos me suena paseo… a donde se supone que VAMOS…- respondio esta haciendo énfasis en la última palabra como en tono sarcástico

"mira Amy, nosotros vinimos a invitarte a salir un rato por la ciudad a ir a un club de poesía, de pintura, teatro, si quieres a una guardería a cualquier parte eso no importa, con tal de que salgas de tu mini cárcel y estés con nosotros un rato y te despejes del estrés del hogar y te olvides de ser una adulta por unos minutos"- dijo el erizo incluyéndose a la conversación

Amy dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo ya más calmada y con tono serio y desanimado:

"chicos son mis amigos y los quiero, en verdad gracias por tenerme en cuenta pero ya saben cuál es mi respuesta, saben que no puedo por q"- no puedo continuar porque Blaze la corto de pronto

" si, si no me digas por la responsabilidad de tu casa, por Dios Amy pasa casi todo el día en tu casa y cuando no, estas con tu hermanita de compras en el mercado o no sé que, date un respiro linda o vas a morir de vejetitis prematura (**R/I: JAJA esa palabra me la dio una amiga me pareció graciosa por eso la coloque**)

"lo siento chicos pero no, ustedes saben que no puedo, pero aun así les agradezco el que me hayan invitado"- Amy se despide de ellos con un mirada triste y un pequeño movimiento de mano, entra y cierra la puerta, Blaze por otro lado estaba molesta , porque Amy no entendía que aunque tuviera una gran responsabilidad con ser una "segunda mamá", no estaba sola, ellos estaban con ella y que también había ocasiones en las que se podría divertir, el hecho de que Amy no entendiera hacia que su piel se calentara de la rabia

_O0OOO000ooooOO00oo_

"AAAAARRRRRRRR NO LO ENTIENDO SILVER"- dijo molesta mientras caminaba por el boque con su compañero camino a las casa de Cosmo(**R/I: Cosmo no es de mis personajes favoritos, de hecho no me agrada pero no se me ocurrió que poner jeje**)

"ya cálmate Blaze sabíamos que diría eso después de todo pareciera que Amy se siega ante lo que puede y no puede hacer… ja suena hasta gracioso"- dijo mientras sonreía levemente

"RRRRRRRR lo sé pero aun así quería intentar, no me cansare de hacerlo, Amy es mi amiga y algún día caerá en la tentación y saldrá a alocarse un rato, lo hará o me dejo de llamar BLAZE THE CAT!"-

"mmmmmm entonces yo que tú me iba buscando ya otro nombre por.."- no pudo continuar porque Blaze lo golpeo

"BAKA, que lindo el apoyo que me das querido Silver, vaya fe la que me tienes a mí y a Amy"- dijo en tono sarcástico y molesto, incluso una venita le brotaba de la frente

" jum soy un hombre de hechos y ciencia Blaze, que te puedo decir, ver para creer… aunque ..Je supongo que si tengo esperanza en nuestra pequeña tonta amiga jaja- dijo mientras reía, Blaze lo miro aun con el seño fruncido, se relajo un poco y dio una sincera sonrisa

"Si….algún día llegara algo o alguien que la haga salir de su mini cárcel"- dijo muy pensativa y sonriente; así Silver y Blaze se dirigieron a la casa de Cosmo mientras charlaban de diferentes cosas.. Aunque claro no faltan las peleas entre estos dos y las amenazas de Blaze con usar su fuego y quemarlo o las de Silver de usar sus poderes y subirla con telepatía al árbol más alto y dejarla allí..

_ooOooOOooOOoo_

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se fueron sus dos inesperados visitante, al principio había quedado muy pensativa por lo que le dijeron, pero lo olvido rápidamente al distraerse barriendo y arreglando, además no era la primera vez que Blaze le echaba esos sermones y la dejaba intranquila, ni que Silver se enfadaba solo porque no quisiera salir con ellos.

Eran las 6:42 cuando Amy vio el reloj, ya había terminado de hacer TODO el aseo de la casa y sus alrededores, y ya faltaba poco para que su hermanita llegara, lo que significaba que debía arreglarse un poco para ir por ella, ya que a su padre no le gustaba que se viniera sola, mientras se llegaba la hora, Amy se sentó en la mesa a escribir en su diario, estaba muy entretenida copiando de diversas cosas, cuando de repente sintió unos duros golpes en la puerta, Amy se sobresalto y giro su cabeza inmediatamente asía la puerta, estaba inmóvil esperando a ver si tal vez tocaban de nuevo o se trataba de alguna fea broma, espero y el toque de la puerta no llego, frunció el seño y bufo fastidiada , volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba escribiendo, cuando a los pocos minutos de nuevos el toque en la puerta, pero esta vez era más fuerte, Amy no le prestó atención y siguió en lo suyo, pero esta vez los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes, como en forma de desesperación, como si la persona del otro lado tuviera una afán insaciable por entrar, Amy ya harta de esto con mucha ira y 2 venitas que sobresalían de su frente, camino pesadamente a la puerta, pensó por un momento que eran los niños molestando, aunque también se le vinieron a la cabeza sus amigos que habían vuelto a reprocharle el no haber ido, estaba molesta eso era claro, y sin importar quien fuera, lo primero que haría sería gritarle que si tanto le gustaba su puerta se la regalaba para que se casara con ella o algo por el estilo con tal de que dejara de molestar, llego al portón, tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta de forma brusca y dura, ya había tomado aire para gritarle a esa persona y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se sorprendió de sobre manera con lo que vio, nada, no vio nada ni a nadie, fuera de puerta no había nadie, se molesto mucho con este hecho, supo que había sido una estúpida broma, la cual no le había agradado mucho, lo que se preguntaba también era como había podido desaparecer de vista tan pronto o bueno lo había escuchado hace unos segundos y ya no estaba, pero este pensamiento quedo descartado al saber que pudo esconderse en un árbol o algo así; Amy refunfuño y cerró la puerta de un portazo, es evidente, estaba muy molesta, cuando ya iba camino a la mesa de nuevo y estaba a punto de sentarse ,escucho un sonido proveniente de la cocina, Amy quedo congelada en ese momento, sintió que tenía miedo, aunque pensó que tal vez pudo haber sido el viento,;

Se quedo quieta y en silencio haber que escuchaba, y en efecto escucho otro ruido este era más leve pero aun así pudo escucharlo sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, había alguien en la casa o por lo menos intentaba meterse, Amy entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza, y estiro su mano derecha a un lado, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, pero aun así intento concentrarse, hasta que pudo convocar a su Piko Piko Hammer , lo empuño en ambas manos y comenzó a caminar lentamente asía su cocina, con cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba mas del susto pero sabía que tenía que ser valiente además ella era fuerte y tenía una peligrosa arma, entro a la cocina lentamente con su martillo en alto, en posición de atacar, Amy se sorprendió un poco con lo que encontró aunque le dio cierto alivio en el pecho, al entrar a la cocina no había nada, reviso incluso debajo de la pequeña mesita y no encontró nada, hasta que Amy noto que entraba una agradable brisa, se fijo y era la ventana de la cocina que estaba abierta, ella entendió que podría haber sido el ruido, alguien habían intentado meterse por la cocina y no había podido, gracias al cielo, Amy corrió hacia la ventana y la cerro de un portazo, empuño su Piko Piko con fuerza y respiro hondo, Amy se dio vuelta ,ya estaba dispuesta a hacer despareces su martillo y a irse cuando sus reflejos le permitieron ver algo moviéndose en el closet de la despensa (**R/I: donde guardan la comida**), giro de golpe dirigiendo su mirada a esta, trago grueso y empuño con fuerza su martillo, se acerco un poco mas y pudo divisar un sombra, tenía miedo, ya hasta sentía que estaba sudando, estiro su mano y abrió de golpe la puerta del closet.

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron de par en par hasta más no poder, sintió incluso que su respiración le fallaba por un momento, quedo congelada con el panorama incluso quiso gritar pero su voz no salió. En el suelo del closet había un hombre tirado de una apariencia no muy adulta si much años mayor a ella, se veía mal herido, y por la ropa que llevaba era claro que había estado entre lodo y armas, tenía una pierna en apariencia muy mal de la cual brotaba sangre al igual que de su labio inferior, Amy quedo petrificada mirando a aquel hombre con horror y miedo tanto por su estado, que por que era un total desconocido en su casa... Amy por fin reacciono un poco y su voz empezó a salir, ya estaba a punto de gritar cuando…

El hombre al sentir que abrieron de golpe la puerta miro hacia arriba de inmediato con un tanto de sorpresa y temor por que lo habían descubierto, al mirar se encontró con una Eriza joven y Rosa con la boca entreabierta, al parecer totalmente petrificada, que lo miraba con horror y ..Temor?, no le dio importancia a esto último, solo quería poder pararse, explicarle e irse sin ningún malentendido perjudicial para ninguno, iba a intentarlo pero le dolía su pierna y su cuerpo estaba débil, dé repente noto que la Eriza Empezaba a mover sus manos, era evidente, estaba reaccionando, vio que abría su boca para gritar, y de repente sintió un impulso, se abalanzo contra ella y con su mano ensangrentada le tapo inmediatamente la boca, este pego la espalda de Amy a su pecho aprisionándola para que no pudiera irse ni hacer nada estúpido, luego le susurro al oído un:

"tranquila sssssshhh no grites no te hare daño- Amy escucho estas palabras en su oído y no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió que la hacía sentirse aun más insegura y con miedo…

Definitivamente ese no era el día de Amy que iba a hacer ahora, hubiera podido usar su Piko Piko y golpearlo, pero debía admitir que aunque el hombre estaba herido, tenía fuerza, más que ella y había hecho que este se le callera, podría invocar otro, si pero no estaba lo suficientemente calmada, serena o enoja como para hacerlo, lo que sentía era miedo, mucho miedo, de lo que pudiera pasar o lo que eso ser le pudiera hacer…..


	2. ¡Hay no, porque a mi!

**OK, aqui va el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste, tarde mucho en hacerlo porque tenia cosas que hacer, ademas estabamos en las ultimas semanas de clases y bueno, tenia tareas y trabajos, pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones tendre mas tiempo, recuerden que este es un mundo paralelo y que en esta historia habra romance, ya que soy fanatica de el, asi que si estan buscando una historia apegada al anime o no les llama la atencion el romance, este no es su lugar... dejando tanta chachara de lado... vamos con el fic... =D**

**R/I= notas de la autora, osea yo, Rizel Iwaki**

"Dialogos"

_pensamientos_

CAPITULO 2

¡HAY NO POR QUE A MI!

"tranquila sssssshhh no grites no te hare daño"- Amy escucho estas palabras en su oído y no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió que la hacía sentirse aun más insegura y con miedo…

Amy, al escuchar estas palabras comenzó a forcejear para que este desconocido la soltara, pero aunque él estaba herido y aparentemente ella tenía la ventaja, él seguía siendo más fuerte que ella y por ningún motivo la soltaba… de repente Amy sintió que él le susurraba de nuevo a su oído:

"Ya por favor quédate quieta, te dije que no te iba a hacer daño, no tengo interés en hacer algo como eso…-pero Amy hiso caso omiso a este comentario y forcejeaba mas y mas incluso hiso un intento fallido de morderle la mano, el individuo suspiro pesadamente y le dijo- "mira, te dije que puedes estar tranquila, además si prometes no gritar, ni correr, ni hacer nada tonto te soltare de acuerdo"- Amy asintió con la cabeza "esperanzada" por las palabras del joven, y este ingenuamente creyendo en Amy la soltó poco a poco…

Una vez que Amy se sintió liberada completamente le dio una patada al hombre en la espinilla y echo a correr… el hombre adolorido en lo único que pudo reaccionar fue en tomarse la pierna del golpe, (**R/I: que para completar era la pierna herida, ja pobre hombre XD**)Amy en su afán tropezó con una de las sillas del comedor y se golpeo en la pierna hasta casi caer; el hombre reacciono con esto, y de inmediatamente le fue hacia Amy, la tomo de la mano, la tiro hacia él y la miro a los ojos.

Amy quedo muy sorprendida por este acto, y noto que tenía unos ojos muy intensos que la miraban con una expresión de suplica, seguridad y algo más que no logro identificar muy bien… a Amy le pareció que tenía unos hermosos ojos y esto al igual que ver tantas cosas en ellos le hiso sonrojarse, pero lo que la hiso ponerse más roja que un tomate fue el darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, muy pero muy cerca para gusto.

Por otro lado el desconocido estaba tan concentrado viendo los ojos de Amy que ni se percato de lo cerca que estaba, para él era más interesante observar ese temor en los ojos de ella que se desvanecía poco a poco dando paso a una mirada de nerviosismo? O algo así (**R/I: je ese "algo así" es lo que pensó so… perdón el desconocido en ese momento…casi la embarro ¬_¬u**)y un mirada con una pisca de ternura? Y pureza?... tanto veía en ella que el hombre que creyó que estaba hasta imaginando cosas.

Se quedaron así quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, hasta que él noto que ella se ponía roja, y cada vez mas roja, luego reacciono y de dio cuenta de su cercanía, se separo de golpe y soltó a su vez su mano, se podía notar que el también estaba sonrojado, Amy ya no corrió ni grito por, el contrario, se llevo su mano recién liberada al pecho, para sentir los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón, tenía la mirada baja mirando sus zapatos y se notaba que aun estaba roja; él por otro lado intento disimular su sonrojó, hiso un sonido ronco con su garganta para llamar la atención de ella, intentando poner un semblante serio, aunque era evidente que estaba avergonzado, su corazón latía a mil y esto no lo dejaba fingir que nada había pasado.

Amy lo miro al escuchar este sonido, su sonrojó ya había desaparecido un poco y su corazón ya se estaba normalizando, respiro hondo y ya más tranquila le dijo en un tono alto y firme, no gritando pero si de forma agresiva:

" ¡Que quieres aquí! No, mejor dicho… ¡quién eres y como entraste!"

"Primero mi nombre es Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog, y siento haber entrado a tu casa pero… me estaban persiguiendo, y lo primero que pensé fue en esconderme o buscar ayuda lo primero que resultara, toque varias puertas pero en ninguna me abrieron, así que seguí buscando, vi tu ventana abierta y sin pensarlo dos veces en mi desesperación por escapar entre y…"

_espera dijo que toco algunas puertas O_O claro! El debió ser el que golpeaba tan desesperadamente hace unos minutos… y yo que creí que eran los niños ¬_¬u pero un momento estaba huyendo!- _pensó Amy mientras SONIC hablaba…al caer en cuenta de esto último lo corto de golpe…

" ¡escapar!, ¡persiguiendo!- grito Amy exaltada- ¡acaso eres un ladrón o u-un a-asesino!-le grito Amy con mucho miedo, miedo que volvía a recorrer sus huesos asiendo que tartamudeara, en ese momento Amy estaba a punto de sufrir de una crisis nerviosa o un ataque, en todo caso en ese momento no podía pensar bien… mientras que el erizo retrocedía sorprendido y asustado por esa reacción sin poder formular palabra, es obvio estaba incomodo con la situación, lo único que acataba a decir era un "cálmate no soy nada de eso" y un "ssssshhhh o alguien escuchara y quien sabe que piense".

Amy por otro lado estaba de nuevo entrando en pánico, lo que quería era llamara a la policía, los bomberos a superman si era necesario, a quien fuera pero quería ese hombre lejos ahora. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que Sonic le decía, iba a tomar su celular (**R/I: jejej que modernos, no?)**y marcar el número de la policía, cuando Sonic reacciono y le quito el celular, este le dijo:

" ¡ALTO¡- se lo arrebato- que intentas hacer tonta!- dijo Sonic molesto"

A Amy le salieron 2 venitas en su frente y le arrebato de nuevo el celular a Sonic…

" MOOOO! (**R/I: moooo! ****Es una expresión que Amy uso una vez que Sonic la dejo planta, esto … no recuerdo en que capitulo pero sé que fue en el anime en japonés subtitulado no en el doblaje) **más tonta tu abuela, dame eso llamare a la policía que es lo que tuve que hacer desde un principio…"- dijo mientras comenzaba a marcar, en eso Sonic vuelve y se lo quita…

"por supuesto que no ¡ ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte bien deja de ser paranoica"- dijo también con una venita en su frente

"rrrrr yo no soy paranoica maldito pervertido dame mi celular y lárgate!"

"e?, si claro no eres paranoica y yo soy una dulce jardinera, mira que si eres terca, primero déjame terminar de explicarte lo que en realidad paso y me marcho de acuerdo… a y segundo no soy ningún pervertido!"- le dijo Sonic con un tono entre serio, sarcástico y enojado…

" ¡no! Maldito pervertido dame mi celular"- y diciendo y haciendo se abalanzo sobre el pobre y herido Sonic (**R/I: no crean que se me olvido que estaba mal herido y estaba sangrando, en una pierna jejej**)a quitarle el celular, este se corrió hacia atrás y puso el celular en lo más alto que pudo, después de todo una ventaja que él tenia es que era más alto que ella; Amy forcejeaba intentando alcanzar el celular, era una escena graciosa en cierta perspectiva, Sonic alzando el celular y diciéndole a Amy que se quitara y Amy encima del él bregando a alcanzarlo mientras le decía, "dámelo maldito pervertido", (**R/I: ja como pelean en el anime**) a ambos se les había olvidado, quien era el otro por así decirlo, incluso parecían un par de amigos que se conocieran hace tiempo, aunque no fuera así; en ese preciso momento mientras los dos erizos pelaban por el celular, se escucho un sonido proveniente del sala, como si una puerta se abriera, al principio no le prestaron mucha atención a esto pero si se quedaron ambos en completo silencio, quietos en la posición que estaban mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina; luego del ruido ambos sintieron que la puerta se abría bruscamente y alguien gritaba a todo pulmón desde la sala:

"¡HERMANA YA LLEGUE!"- en ese momento a ambos les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, quedaron petrificados, sudándoles frio por la frente, a ambos, mirando "aterrorizados" la puerta de la cocina; Amy sabía perfectamente quien era, su hermana menor que ya había regresado, y se maldecía internamente:

_MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDAAAAAA como puede olvidarla, es cierto ya son más de las 6:30 eso es seguro! Esto es malo MUY malo!- _penso amy, con car de panico

Sonic por otro lado no pensaba claramente y no reacciono hasta escuchar pasos provenientes de la sala, pasos que se dirigían hacia alguna parte, luego hacia otra, y luego podía sentir que subía las escaleras, era claro estaba buscando a alguien y probamente buscaba a la chica que tenía casi encima de él.

Sonic estaba nervioso y no sabía qué hacer y podía notar que la Eriza que tenía enfrente estaba en la misma situación de él; en un mal movimiento, su mano le fallo de los nervios y dijo caer el celular, al caer al suelo el celular, resonó tan fuerte que a ambos les pareció en ese momento que lo habían escuchado hasta en el centro de la ciudad. Los dos Erizos se miraron en ese instante ambos con nerviosísimo y se alteraron mas al escuchar que los pasos que subían se detenían y comenzaban a bajar rápidamente.

Amy le dio un golpe rápido a Sonic, e iba a correr hacia la puerta de la cocina para salir a detener a su hermana, pero no pudo, no a tiempo, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una figura pequeña y cafecita clarita, más bien de color crema, con ojos cafés y con unas orejas largas, también llevaba un uniforme conformado por una falda azul oscura, camisa manga larga roja, camisilla blanca (debajo de la camisa de manga larga roja) y un corbatín negro, también unos zapatos café oscuro y medias blancas a la rodilla… se podía ver que la conejita pequeña estaba molesta por sus cejas fruncidas y los pucheros que estaba haciendo.

Amy lo único que pudo hacer fue taparle los ojos y gritar un:

"ALTO puedo explicarlo lo juro"- pero cuando volteo a ver a Sonic este ya no estaba, no se veia por ningún lado; su hermana le quito las manos inmediatamente de sus ojos y le dijo en forma casi de berrinche y reproche:

" NYAAA QUE TE PASA AMY! … espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para no ir por mí al colegio"- Decía la pequeña mientras cruzaba su brazos molesta

"eto…. Pues veras cream yo..eeeehhh yo pues… veras su-surgió algo-go y pues….."

_Mierda, mierda, mierda y ahora que carajos digo… no soy buena mintiendo eso no es lo mío ni puedo decirle la verdad a Cream bueno…. No puedo verdad?... ashhhhh maldito sea ese Sonico o como se llame….- _pensaba Amy en ese momento pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con las palabras de Cream…

" pues nada Amy … tu dijiste que ibas a ir por mí.. Que mala eres hermana lo prometiste T.T, dejaste que me viniera sola T.T ¡que mala!"-dijo haciendo pucheros con lagrimas falsas en sus ojos (**R/I: si, sé que es difícil imaginarse a la dulce cream haciendo esto pero no se me parece que a ella le queda bien.. je además recuerden que este es un mundo paralelo ok… sigamos con la historia entonces**) Amy iba hablar pero calló al notar de reojo una sombra debajo de la mesa, cayó en cuenta inmediatamente, Sonic del susto lo único que acato a hacer fue meterse debajo del mesa…

_rrrrrr si será idiota en ese lugar lo pueden descubrir fácilmente…ahhhh por que a mi…-penso _amy aun mas nerviosa que antes

"lo-lo siento cr-cream en verdad-d es que te-tenía algo importante que hacer-dijo notablemente nerviosa…"

" mmmmmm ¬.¬ sabes hermana estas muy nerviosa… porque "

"nerviosa, yo, jejeje claro que no po-por que habría d-de estarlo jejeje"

"no lo sé, dímelo tu, que escondes Amy dímelo sabes que pue"- iba a continuar pero vio un guante blanco asomándose debajo de la mesa, comenzó a acercarse a esta para levantar el mantel y ver que era…

AMY:"no sé de qué me hablas yo"- no continuo porque vio que cream ya no estaba enfrente suyo, si no que por el contrario se estaba agachando para levantar el mantel rosa de la mesa-

_¡MIERDA!-_fue lo unico que se le vino a amy a la cabeza en ese momento

"¡Cream espera no hagas eso!"- intento detenerla Amy pero fue demasiado tarde…

Cream alzo de golpe el mantel, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y dio un enorme grito con lo que había visto cayendo así sentada sobre el suelo mientras que Amy cerraba sus ojos y se llevaba sus manos a estos…

_OO0OO0oo0OOO0o_

Sonic, por otro lado al ver que la puerta se abría de golpe, sus impulsos lo llevaron a esconderse bajo la mesa, algo tonto, si, pero que mas podía hacer, escucho como hablaban las dos chicas, si a eso se le podía llamar hablar, supo en ese momento que la Eriza terca tenia nombre, era Amy, y que tenía también una hermana pequeña, Cream, lo que le pareció raro es que su hermana era una coneja, algo muy extraño a su parecer, pero no le prestó mucha importancia

tiempo despues, Sonic se quedo hundido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que una de sus manos se estaba viendo, lo único que lo hiso reaccionar y salir de sus pensamientos fue el sentir que el mantel rosa que lo "cubría" era levantado con fuerza, luego vio una pequeña, esta grito y él del susto hiso lo mismo, al tratar de levantarse se pego contra la mesa.

" auch ….mierda eso dolió"- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza- "lo que me faltaba, aparte de mis heridas ahora me duele la cabeza, podría irme mejor"- y no pudo continuar porque sintió un golpe en la cara… si en efecto era la pequeña y asustada coneja que lo había golpeado con su zapato en la cara sacándolo de debajo de la mesa…

" ¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAA MALDITO PERVERTIDO OOOOOOOOO!"- grito a todo pulmón mientras se paraba

" ¬. ¬u Porque todas dicen eso"- dijo sonic en un susurro mientras se sobaba la nariz; observo que la conejita se paraba y no solo eso… movía sus orejas y.. Volaba?... ¡volaba!, y lo hacía directo hacia él, dispuesta a darle otra patada- " ¡espera, alto, no es lo que parece, yo ¡" - no continuo por esquivar la patada de la conejita, la cual comenzó a volar de nuevo-" puedo explicarlo veras"

"¡CALLATE maldito pervertido!"- y le lanzo otra patada, pero esta vez Sonic no la pudo esquivar y le dio en el estomago sacándole un poco de sangre por la boca, aventándolo contra la pared

Amy que había estado viendo entre el orificio de sus dedos sorprendida toda la escena; al ver esto último no puedo evitar correr e intervenir y ponerse enfrente de Sonic, como protegiéndolo, antes de que su hermanita mandara otra de sus patadas voladoras.

Cream al ver a su hermana se detuvo en seco; Amy alzo su mano en forma de alto y miro a cream con una mirada de reproche, seria y fría estaba claro que estaba molesta:

" que haces hermana porque lo defiendes… quítate para que pueda sacar a este pervertido de aquí…"

"alto cream, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, mira él… bueno él… esta herido y no podemos mandarlo así a la calle"

" pero que dices amy si es un maldito pervertido que.."- Amy la corto

" él no es un maldito pervertido-dijo mirando a Sonic- "algo me dice que no, además podemos dejar que nos explique todo este mal entendido sin apresurarnos a las cosas"

"pero…"

" pero nada hermana, dejaremos que nos explique y le ayudaremos con sus heridas"- dijo en tono autoritario poniendo fin a la conversación; la conejita lo único que pudo hacer fue descender de mala gana y acercarse a Amy.

Ambas miraron a Sonic mientras este se paraba con dificultad, todo el cuerpo le dolía, a sus heridas le tenía que agregar que una niña de unos 7 años lo había golpeado, genial, ese no era su día…

"gracias…Amy- le dijo mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo" (**R/I: como en el anime =D YEAH!)- **Amy se sorprendió un poco por esto y más porque sabía su nombre, pero, por eso, lo único que hiso fue darle una pequeña sonrisa también…

" ¿MUY BIEN Y QUIEN ERES TU? ¬.¬*"- Dijo cream con un poco de fastidio..

" SI, a mí también me gustaría saber, dijiste que te estaban persiguiendo y"-

"PERSIGUIENDO"…-

"CREAM DEJAME TERMINAR"- dijo molesta mirando a su pequeña hermana, luego miro a Sonic de nuevo- " y me dijiste que tenias una explicación buena a y que me la darías antes de que yo llame a la policía"

"ok, pues yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog y pues verán…

* * *

**jejeje ni crean que iba arevelar todo en este capi, eso sera mas adelante, ya comenze a escribir el otro, espero subirlo pronto, por ahora esto queda aqui, en suspenso, la pregunta es quien es sonic , sera malo u bueno... mmmmmmmmmmm lo veremos en el proximo capitulo jejeje**


	3. sonic x el secreto parte1

**OK, aqui va el tercer capitulo de mi fic, espero en verdad que les guste, tarde mucho en hacerlo porque tenia cosas que hacer, ademas andaba baja de inspiracion y edite este capitulo muchas veces, no se bien como quedo pero me siento mas conforme con el resultado en fin... recuerden que este es un mundo paralelo y que en esta historia habra mucho romance, ya que soy fanatica de el, asi que si estan buscando una historia apegada al anime o no les llama la atencion el romance, este no es su lugar... dejando tanta chachara de lado... vamos por fin con el capitulo... =D**

**R/I= notas de la autora, osea yo, Rizel Iwaki**

"Dialogos"

_pensamientos_

CAPITULO 3

sonic x...el secreto (parte uno)

" yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog y pues verán…yo soy… como decirlo… un guardián

"guardián!-repitió la coneja entre sorprendida y extrañada

"si, así es, soy un guardián"

" ¬.¬ y guardián de que …o quien"- dijo amy con cara de no creer ni pio

"veamos, amy, conoces que son las esmeraldas caos?-dijo sonic con cara de burla y autosuficiencia ya que el sabia la respuesta muy bien

" no, ni idea que es eso"- dijo amy con cara de fastidio, al ver que sonic se mostraba con superioridad, eso le molestaba, digo, quien se creía, estaba en su casa, ella y su hermana se habían ofrecido amablemente a curar sus heridas y no llamar a la policía…un momento …

"_SUS HERIDAS!, es cierto si no lo ayudamos se puede desangrar, además hay que hacer algo con esa pierna"…-_pensó amy al instante, y antes de que sonic le dijera algo por la respuesta que había dado esta lo corto diciendo:

"alto, ahora que recuerdo, no hemos curado tus heridas, porque no mejor vamos a la sala y cream y yo te ayudamos…"

" Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhh pero si ustedes dos fueron las que me pidieron que les explicara todo y…"-dejo sonic un poco molesto pero amy lo corto con un tono de autoridad (**R/I:jejejeje los dejare en suspenso otro rato, además como se me iba a olvidar que sonic estaba herido**)

"si, sé lo que dijimos pero no te puedes quedar asi aguantandote el dolor y botando más sangre, más bien te curamos y mientras tanto nos explicas todo, de acuerdo"- dijo amy ya más relajada y poniendo una leve sonrisa en la última parte

"mmmmmm por mi está bien, ustedes son las que quieren saber, yo solo no quiero mal entendidos, además, no es una obligación que me curen"- dijo sonic serio

" ya, ya, deja de acerté el importante y camina…

Amy empujo a sonic hasta la sala, atrás los seguía la conejita viendo aquella escena en la que amy empujaba y sonic se quejaba de que lo lastimaba; en parte no podía confiar en ese tipo, después de todo su padre le había enseñado que no todo el mundo es bueno y no se puede confiar en todos, pero por otro lado su madre antes de morir le había enseñado una lección, que aunque hubiera estado muy pequeña, aun la recuerda, su madre le había enseñado, que por más perversas que fueran las personas, tenían algo de bondad aunque fuera en el fondo, y que esta bondad siempre podría salir a flote en algunas ocasiones, por eso dudaba:

"_él no se ve mala persona, es extraño que este aquí y sé que no puedo confiar completamente en el, pero como dijo mi hermana antes, algo me dice que no nos hará daño… es más me dice que podemos estar …no sé, tal vez, seguras con él… se ve un buen chico_-pensó la pequeña coneja...

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al chocar con la eriza rosa, era obvio se había quedado pensado y no se percato cuando llegaron al mueble de la sala, en donde sonic se sentó y amy se detuvo para ir a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios; por otro lado cream iba tan concentrada que no se detuvo, si no que choco con amy, he hiso que las dos le cayeran encima a sonic haciéndolo gritar de dolos, ya que para suerte del erizo, había recibido todo el peso de las dos en su pierna lastimada…

" hay dios… señor sonic lo siento mucho ..Yo… yo no quise-dijo cream mientras se paraba al instante muy preocupada y apenada, lamentándose por lo ocurrido

:"tra-nquila cream n-no fue na-da"- dijo sonic con dificultad tomándose su pierna con una mano y con la otra se tomaba el estomago para evitar toser más sangre

" que no fue nada, por dios, cream rápido ve al botiquín y trae algo, yo iré por agua caliente y unos trapos… ¡APURATE HERMANA!

Minutos después, las dos chicas ya tenían lo necesario para curar las heridas de sonic, lo más grave era su pierna pero ya se las ingeniarían, ya que por obvias razones no podían ir a un hospital… o bueno no tan obvias…

"ok, cream comencemos, sonic puede que te arda un poco el alcohol pero es porque esta desinfectando, de acuerdo"- sonic asintió con la cabeza y esbozo un pequeña sonrisa-" haber quítate la camisa"- sonic la miro con asombro, pero luego cambio a una sonrisa de picardia, amy pudo ver lo que pensaba o bueno eso creía- "no malinterpretes es para limpiarte las heridas de tu pecho y estomago, además hay que vendarte!"- dijo amy con notable rubor en sus mejillas, sonic solo se limito a reír, lo cual la hiso sonrojar mas, cream por otro lado no entendía nada de la conversación asi que comenzó a limpiar su pierna con cuidado…pasaron uno minutos después hasta que:

"Y bien- dijo amy mientras limpiaba junto a cream las heridas que quedaban- ya nos puedes explicar…a y trata de no omitir nada… o mejor dicho NO omitas nada- dijo amy haciendo mucho énfasis en el NO…

"OK, OK pues haber donde me quede…-dijo sonic mientras se ponía un dedo en su mentón y miraba hacia arriba aparentemente pensando

"te quedaste cuando nos ibas a explicar que eran…he…¡a!..Las esmeraldas caos…-dijo cream con entusiasmo; sonic sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, después prosiguió con su relato…

"ok, pues las esmeraldas caos son, 7 esmeraldas con extraordinarios poderes, que pueden incrementar incluso los propios"- mientras sonic decía esto, amy miraba con cara seria pero de incredulidad mientras que cream miraba con asombro y se notaba que la conejita estaba muy ansiosa escuchando todo- "en resumen eso son, pero no solo eso, yo no me encargo únicamente de cuidarlas… yo me encargo de asegurarme que no se junten nunca… ya que si se juntan nada bueno podría pasar…

"a que se refiere señor sonic…"-

" veras cream, las esmeraldas guardan un secreto incluso más complejo que solo incrementar los poderes… según lo que me enseñaron los de mi tribu (**R/I:sonic en una tribu..Raro)**si las esmeraldas se juntan, cosas malas pasan o algo así… lo que es seguro es que juntas las esmeraldas rebelan el camino al brazalete dorado"-amy al escuchar la ultima parte levanto de golpe la cabeza y lo miro sorprendida, ya comenzando a prestar más atención al relato, aunque aparentemente se le hacía muy poco creíble ...aparentemente...pero en realidad le comenzaba a parecer, como decirlo...interesante...no esa no es la palabra que ella usaría había algo mas...

" brazalete dorado"-repitió cream con asombro…

"aja, es un brazalete hecho de oro puro y tiene un símbolo de dragón rojo… según lo que me enseñaron..Este brazalete trae tres desgracias…la primera es el despertar del ejercito dragón, un ejército hecho de mil hombres de metal negro y grandes ojos azul con un dragón rojo en la frente, capases de hacer todo lo que su amo les ordene sea bueno o malo, además son indestructibles".. (**R/i: ESO LO SAQUE DE UNA PELICULA JEJEJE)…**

" WAU- dijo cream emocionada- "y las otras dos desgracias"…

"bueno, la segunda es que a aquel que tenga el brazalete puesto se le dará una fuerza extra ordinaria por lo que sé, incluso sus poderes se incrementarían mas que teniendo a las siete esmeraldas… y las tercera… es un deseo… cualquier deseo sin importar lo imposible que sea… claro pero para poder cumplir ese deseo hay que sacrificar algo muy preciado, pero no cualquier cosa, tiene que ser algo que este marcado de gran manera en tu corazón o si no, no funciona, por eso es la desgracia menos accesible jeje…"

"pero estas no parecen del todo desgracias, de hecho yo diría que al contrario, en especial las dos últimas"-dijo pensativa y con inocencia la conejita, poniendo un dedo en su mentón, mientras que amy seguía con su mirada inexpresiva, mientras terminaba de vendar a sonic y de medio curar la pierna de este (ya que cream por poner atención a la historia la había dejado sola con el trabajo y se había sentado en el suelo mirando atentamente a sonic)

"puede que así sea cream pero…si son desgracias… si el brazalete llega a caer en las manos equivocadas nada bueno podría pasar…además la codicia corrompe cream y los que saben esta leyenda solo buscan poder, y precisamente esto es lo que impulsa a lo malo… entiendes…"-dijo sonic con un semblante serio pero a la vez con ternura hacia la niña

"creo…supongo"-respondió cabizbaja; en eso amy se paro con un semblante serio… ya había terminado de curar al erizo;

camino hacia la mesa para poner lo que quedo de venda y dijo de espaldas…

"puff…patrañas…no me digas que le creíste cream…es obvio que fue un cuento rebuscado…tan solo una leyenda"-bufo la eriza, la primera parte…pero la ultima la dijo mas bien en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que sonic alcanzo a escuchar.

Sonic se paro inmediatamente, con un poco de dificultad por su pierna, pero aun así lo hiso al igual que cream…

"¡leyenda!...ja no me hagas reír amy"- le dijo molesto, amy se volteo también molesta

"si, es solo una tonta leyenda"-le grito enojada-"además tu ni pareces un guardián, pareces más bien un indigente…de seguro te robaste algo y por eso estas así…"

"INDIGENTE!, ja pues tu pareces una mucama barata"- dijo acercándose a ella

"rrrrrrr eres un"-dijo también acercándose

"un que"-dijo ya a muy pocos metros de amy

"UN…UN"-dijo ya cara a cara con el…

"UN?..."-dijo acercándose

"¡ basta!"-dijo cream metiéndose en la mitad de los dos; en eso ambos cayeron en cuenta y se separaron de golpe, amy se cruzo de brazos y se medio volteo, mientras que sonic se limito a decir un "jum eriza testaruda" y a cruzarse también de brazos, cream que estaba en medio de los dos dio un largo suspiro y los miro con un poco de lastima a los dos, luego se dirigió a amy y le dijo:

"amy por qué dices que es solo una tonta leyenda a mi me pareció creíble"

"fácil cream, porque cosas como magia maligna y todo eso simplemente no pueden existir… es impo"-

"ja imposible…así como que tu saques un mazo de quien sabe dónde y que tu hermana siendo una coneja pueda volar o que un erizo sea más rápido que la velocidad del sonido incluso de la luz, o que un zorro pueda volar y tenga la mente de un gran científico o que"-

"YA, de acuerdo entendí…tal vez no es tan imposible pero…"- amy reflexiono un poco ,suspiro miro a sonic y hablo-"sabes, la historia que nos dijiste se llama el brazalete dorado o como me la contaban a mi… el brazalete perdido…"-

sonic se sorprendió con lo que amy dijo, es decir ella conocía la historia, imposible solo los de su tribu y los de la tribu aliada, ósea los equidna sabían de esto, ya que era muy peligro según algunos que otros se enteraran, por eso los conocimientos sobre las esmeraldas y el brazalete solo se pasaban de generación en generación, y eso que no completamente, es decir el único que sabía completamente la verdad era aquel que había escondido el brazalete (y ya estaba muchos metros bajo tierra)y medio sabían bien, quienes habían sido elegidos como guardianes; en fin volviendo de nuevo a la tierra, sonic quito su cara de asombro para poner un semblante duro y serio:

"como sabes eso… o más bien que sabes del tema"- amy lo miro seria también, luego agacho su cabeza y puso su notable mirada triste en un punto fijo del suelo…

"no sé mucho…si es lo que te interesa…en cuanto a como lo sé pues…"-dudo en decirlo al principio, luego suspiro y lo miro a la cara, es especial a sus ojos-"lo sé, porque mi madre antes de morir me contaba cada noche esa historia…

"mama-san te la conto- dijo cream con asombro, amy negó con la cabeza

"no cream, no fue vainilla-san, me refiero a…mi verdadera madre"- amy sentía un dolor punzante al mentarla y un gran nudo en la garganta, por eso no le gustaba hablar de ella; cream tuvo una reacción parecida, tenía una mirada triste pero de sorpresa, ya que amy no hablaba mucho de esto; cream lo único que sabía es que había muerto cuando amy estaba a punto de cumplir sus 4 años, irónicamente a esa edad, bueno un año mayor, su madre vainilla murió también

"a-amy-san"- dijo cream en un susurro

"ella antes de dormir tenía la costumbre de contarme cuentos de fantasía, una vez decidió contarme un cuento de nuestros antepasados si mal no recuerdo, el cuento se llamaba el brazalete perdido, y sabes mi madre me lo contaba muy parecido a como tú lo contaste, pero ella me decía que solo era una leyenda.. Por eso lo digo…por que se que así es"

"pues no es una leyenda amy, y me sorprende que tu madre lo supiera después de todo…solo aquellos de la tribu lo saben, ni siquiera sé porque se los conté…en fin, tal vez tu madre antes de tenerte… y antes de todo…tal vez..Ella fue"-dijo sonic mirando a amy quien lo miraba atentamente-"fue una guardiana también…pero decidió abandonar la tribu por el peso, admito que ser un guardián no es fácil"-amy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintió que sus piernas le fallaban en un momento, su madre siendo parte de una tribu, siendo guardiana de algo tan importante y dejarlo todo..Probablemente por ella…nadie había dicho eso pero era obvio que otro peso podría tener…además…en el cuento que su madre le contaba…la eriza protagonista abandonaba todo y de deseo pedía siempre que su hijo estuviera a salvo, sin importar el sacrificio que tuviera que hacer.. Ahora tal vez lo entendía…era difícil de creer…si…pero una parte de ella acomodaba las cosas y todas daban en su lugar..Tal vez la historia no era del todo leyenda…su parte racional le decía que era imposible pero… decidió más bien ignorarla ya que su instinto le decía que lo que había dicho el erizo era cierto…

"WAU, esto es extraño, parece un cuento o una película, creo que estoy mareada de tanto pensar…-dijo amy llevándose la mano a la cabeza

"jajá si sé que es poco creíble…pero me crees ahora-le dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa

"tal vez, ahora no se ve tan ridículo, o bueno si, en especial la parte de que mi madre es guardiana o lo que sea…pero algo me dice que es cierto-sonrió débilmente

"genial que emocionante todo esto…señor sonic-san, nos puede seguir contando mas por favor …-le dijo cream ya más animada…

"eeehhh bueno veras cream…-

:"por supuesto que seguirá contándonos"-sonic puso cara de "QUE!"- "ya estamos metidas en esto no, dijiste que solo los de TU tribu lo sabían y ahora nosotras medio sabemos…y queremos saber más"-dijo con una sonrisa amenazadora de autosuficiencia..

"jejeje ¬.¬u ","_mierda porque les conté soy un imbécil_"

"además"-esto interrumpió los pensamientos de sonic e hiso que la mirara con sorpresa-"aun no nos has dicho la razón de tus heridas…y no tienes donde quedarte o si"- dijo amy con sus manos en la cadera, una amplia sonrisa y una mirada de autosuficiencia

En eso sonic también sonrió, y la miro suspicaz

"OK ,emes (**R/I:como le dice en el anime japonés**) tu ganas jeje"-amy se sorprendió por su apodo pero luego le dio una más amplia sonrisa, después comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá, seguida por la mirada de cream; cuando paso por el lado de sonic le dijo

"genial, entonces comienza, sonic" –diciendo esto con una amplia sonrisa….

* * *

**jejeje pienso dejarlos un poquito mas con la intriga de que le paso a sonic, eso se los dire en el proximo capitulo , ya comenze a escribirlo y espero subirlo pronto, por ahora esto queda aqui, aunque ya se comienza a saber todo el secreto..y se comienza a conocer sobre el brazalete dorado...lo que viene sera mas emocionante lo prometo. ahora la pregunta es donde esta el brazalete o quien le hiso eso a sonic, que ocurrió mmmmmmmmmmm lo veremos en el proximo capitulo jejeje**


	4. sonic x el secreto parte 2

**ok. aqui les traigo el cuarto capi de esta historia, aqui ya se sabra que le ocurrio a sonic y por que tiene tantas heridas o por lo menos se sabra un poco, perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que en estas vacaciones e estado disfrutando al maximo!... saque un tiempo para escribir pero no lo habia podido publicar..ademas ya comenze tambien mi segundo fic..proximamente en fanfiction!... en fin dejando tanta chachara de lado vamos con el fic (si es que alguien lee esto XD XD)**

**los personajes no son mios (lastimosamente, si lo fueran hubiera mucho sonamy en el anime, al igual que tailscream, y knuxrouge jejeje) son de SEGA**

**R/I: comentarios de la autora osea yo Rizel Iwaki**

"dialogos"

_pensamientos_

**CAPITULO 4**

**Sonic x (el secreto parte 2)**

Genial entonces comienza…sonic- dijo amy con una amplia sonrisa

Sonic también sonríe, se voltea y comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia el sofá, al llegar a este se sienta y mira a cream y amy haciéndoles una seña con la mirada de que fueran a sentarse también… cream va y decide sentarse en el tapete, mientras que amy se sienta en el mueble que hay frente a sonic…

"¿y?"-pregunta amy mientras se cruza de piernas y brazos

Sonic suspira y comienza con su relato-"bueno la razón de mis heridas es porque me estaban persiguiendo, ya se los había dicho…"

"y porque te estaban persiguiendo"-dijo amy seria

"déjame terminar ames… bueno los que me perseguían eran…los traidores de mi tribu…"-dijo sonic cabizbajo con rencor en su voz

"trai…dores, a que se refiere señor sonic"

"veras cream….tienes tiempo para que te cuente otra corta historia"

"Por supuesto!"-contesto la pequeña emocionada, mientras que amy solo se limitaba a escuchar cuidadosamente todo y asentía con la cabeza…

"pues cuando yo tenía 9 (ósea hace 6 años) me nombraron oficialmente guardián…significa que era uno de los líderes de la tribu…un año después aproximadamente…si mal no recuerdo… 3 personas llegaron a las entradas de la tribu…lo cual era imposible ya que era una tribu escondida en un oasis perdido en el desierto…nadie sin el entrenamiento requerido podría llegar allí antes de morir…en fin…estas personas lograron hacerlo…lo cual intrigo bastante al consejo y al líder de la tribu, ósea mi padre…recuerdo que ellos lo único que pedían era un lugar donde quedarse, diciendo que no tenían más en donde…al principio nadie estuvo de acuerdo…así que hubo una votación general…los miembros de mi pueblo se apiadaron y los aceptaron...diciendo que estas pobres personas morirían si eran arrojadas al desierto, uno de los que dijo esto era mi padre…hoy en día se que fue un gran error haberlas aceptado…"-decía sonic muy cabizbajo obviamente con rencor por lo que estaba recordando…

"señor sonic , porque dice que fue un error…¿ quiénes eran estas persona?"-dijo la conejita triste por el estado de sonic…

"estas personas cream, fueron las culpables de la extinción de mi pueblo… aun eran… un hombre de bigote, calvo y panzón… su nombre es el Dr. Ivo Robotnik… o mejor conocido como Dr. Eggman …" decías sonic mientras apretaba sus puños…-"el otro era un erizo como yo… pero negro, con algunas púas rojas, incluso era casi tan rápido como yo.. Solo que no era completamente real…como decirlo… era una invención hecha por Eggman, su nombre…era shadow"-sonic dio un suspiro para poder continuar, trago seco y se recostó en el espaldar del sofá-"la otra era una niña un año mayor que yo, y sobrina adoptiva de Eggman… su nombre era Sally… Sally Acorn…"

"mmmmmm… pero no entiendo bien...por qué dices que los culpables de la extinción de tu pueblo y TUS HERIDAS"- hable por fin amy…

"déjame terminar amy… el tiempo paso… y Eggman se fue ganando la confianza del concejo, y más por que él era el segundo o más bien casi el primer mejor inventor que había en la tribu… después de mi amigo tails claro…-

"Tails?...¿quien es ese señor sonic?...- dijo cream intentando entender la historia…

"él era…no… es mi mejor amigo… desde que éramos pequeños… él es un zorro de …como decirlo...dos colas...raro lo sé...pero no es lo único raro… a pesar de ser tan pequeño y tener actualmente tan solo 10 años… se convirtió en un muy buen científico e inventor de la tribu.. Además..."-decía sonic ya más animado al hablar de su amigo…mientras que cream ponía atención…

"disculpa interrumpir tu amena charla sonic pero no tenemos mucho tiempo… podrías terminarnos de contar la primer historia sobre esas tres personas…"-decía amy, de nuevo de manera cortante y seria, ya que quería saber de una vez por todas que estaba pasando…

"¬_¬ jum que amargada…pero sí, me desvié del tema…Eggman se gano la confianza de todos durante ese tiempo y a los 4 años de su llegada… lo nombraron parte del concejo… algo inusual… y aun no me explico cómo logro hacerlo… ni me explico cómo se entero de las esmeraldas… después de todo era algo secreto que solo el líder y yo sabíamos…nadie más… en fin hace unos mese cosas extrañas comenzaron a ocurrir…Eggman solo se dedicaba a construir robot de batalla y armas… con la escusa de que tal vez alguien podría encontrarnos y atacarnos… personas de la tribu comenzaron a desparecer … y Sally … intentaba sacarme información de las esmeraldas… me parecía algo extraño y no lo entendía bien.. .hasta esa noche…

**Flashback:**

Estaba anocheciendo… y Sonic como siempre daba rondas por la tribu cuidando las entradas secretas al altar donde estaban cada una de las esmeraldas… iba camino a la segunda entrada cuando se topo con un erizo negro..El cual lo miraba con fastidio... obvio, ya que sonic y el erizo no se habían llevado desde que este llego… sonic paro, miro al erizo y le pregunto:

"hey…shadow que haces por acá este lugar del pueblo por lo general nadie viene..."

"lo mismo te digo… Faker… que haces por acá se supone que debes estar quien sabe donde jugando con tus muñecas o ya se… jugando a ser conejillo de indias del zorro ese"-le dijo shadow de manera fría, brusca y burlesca, a lo que sonic se molesto y le respondió

"es enserio shadow ya es de noche… no deberías estar aquí… no está permitido"-

"Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te importa Faker… mejor vete a molestar a otro erizo…-dijo shadow para luego comenzar a correr en dirección contraria a la que venía sonic… una vez que shadow se fue... sonic cerro lo ojos y se concentro, con su cuerpo en dirección a uno de los cinco pilares de la tribu (**R/i: para que sepan, la tribu de Sonic esta rodeada por 5 pilares cada uno representa un miembro del concejo**) iba a abrir la puerta, hacia la esmeralda… cuando escucho un ruido y se detuvo en seco, miro hacia todas parte, hasta que a su derecha vio en la oscuridad la silueta de una joven acercándose… este supo de inmediato quien era, por su forma de caminar y su sombra a la luz de la luna… era la Ardilla… Sally, la chica que había sido su mejor amiga desde que llego y que siempre lo ha acompañado en todo…incluso en las misiones que le eran encargadas a las afueras del desierto…

"buenas noches sonic el erizo"- dijo la ardilla ya cerca del joven

"que tal Sally que haces por aquí"-respondió sonic intrigado pero intentando ser amable…

"mmmmmm estabas a punto de abrir la puerta verdad?"- dijo la ardilla haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de sonic…

"puerta?... a que te refieres… cual puerta"- dijo sonic intentando parecer lo más común posible… pero estaba preocupado, a pesar de que Sally era su amiga, ella había estado haciéndole muchas preguntas en los últimos mese y todas referentes a las esmeraldas, esto le intrigaba, y le intrigaba bastante…

"ok, puedes hacerte el tonto si quieres otra vez pero a mí no me engañas.. Si quieres me voy para que puedas hacer tu trabajo"-dijo esto de manera sufrida, dando media vuelta comenzando a irse por donde vino…

"espera Sally no te enojes yo no he dicho nada"- dijo sonic alarmado

"no te preocupes yo entiendo.. Yo solo quería hablar con MI .GO PERO ENTIENDO"- dejo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo mientras se iba y le hacia un ademan con la mano a sonic…

Sonic solo suspiro y dijo para sí mismo "bueno luego hablare con ella esto es más importante"-comenzó a concentrarse de nuevo para abrir la puerta, pero lo que no sabía es que mientras Sally caminaba, una mano la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba a unos arbustos, este era el brazo de shadow, quien observaba y escuchaba todo lo que mas podía atentamente …

"y?"- decia el erizo negro de manera seria, ya soltando a la ardilla

"pues nada, el idiota no dice nada, a pesar que soy su mejor amiga aun no me dice nada… eso sí que es molesto"- dijo Sally susurrando mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"jumph, entonces tendremos que hacerlo de la manera difícil…el doctor dijo que no podía pasar de esta noche, el tiempo es limitado y hay que hacerlo ya"- dijo shadow mientras miraba a sonic abrir la puerta

"no estoy segura, por que tan pronto aun tenemos mucho tiempo…".dijo la ardilla que hacía lo mismo que shadow

"no… el doctor dijo que tenía que ser hoy.. algunas personas sospechan de sus inventos y algunos del concejo también… sin mencionar que si esperamos más tiempo tanto este pueblo, como el equidna y los guardianes pueden hacerse fuertes… si no quieres adelante, desobedece a Eggman no me importa… pero hoy es la noche…"- dijo mientras observaba que sonic ya terminaba de abrir la puerta…

Sally se limito a asentir y le respondió…"lo sé, lo sé, en fin , sin mi poder no podremos obtener las otras esmeraldas así que no te atrevas a dejarme...sabes que no soy muy buena en combate…

Shadow y Sally observaron que sonic entraba en el pilar, de inmediato ambos se pusieron de pie, shadow tomo a Sally de la muñeca y corrió al pilar antes de que esta se cerrara.

Una vez adentro shadow encendió el comunicador de su muñeca, y le hable a Eggman

"doctor, ya entramos, logramos descubrir sonde esta una de las esmeraldas, vamos por esta e iremos por las demás"- dijo shadow serio, pero silencioso…

"bien echo shadow, sabía que podía confiar en ustedes dos, mis mejores inventos (**R/I: si Sally también es una creación de Eggman en este fic**)jojojo entonces comencemos con la fiesta, treme las esmeralda, mientras que yo le doy un saludo a nuestro querido líder y a los demás habitantes jojojo"- shadow apago el comunicador y le hiso una seña a Sally para que comenzaran a bajar.

Al terminar las escaleras, notaron que eral a parte subterránea de la tribu, un lugar desconocido para todos, excepto para el líder, tal vez el zorro, y sonic, el erizo a quien seguían. Siguieron avanzando por el túnel de roca alumbrado con antorchas, con la buena suerte de que no se toparon con ninguna trampa que les hubiera arruinado el plan…al final del túnel de roca, encontraron a un erizo, en el centro del lugar, dándoles la espalda a ellos mirando algo aparentemente concentrado…

Shadow aprovechando que el erizo aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia comenzó a avanzar lenta y silenciosamente… cuanto estaba cerca le lanzo un puñetazo al erizo por detrás, pero no contaba con que sonic, lo esquivara, y en un movimiento rápido se volteara y le diera una patada en el estomago, lanzándolo un poco lejos…

"que demonios haces aquí shadow… está PROHIBIDO… porque me seguiste"-decía un muy molesto sonic, mientras shadow se incorporaba de nuevo; Sally por otro lado estaba parada sorprendida por lo que había pasado

"pero…cómo es posible acaso …nos había notado…pero ..Pero…ash esto es malo" dijo la ardilla para sí misma, para después correr hacia shadow.

Sonic iba a atacar de nuevo a shadow y este iba a hacer lo mismo contra sonic, hasta que escucho que alguien llamaba ala erizo negro, miro en dirección a la vos y se sorprendió al ver quien era; era su supuesta mejor amiga Sally, la que estaba con shadow.

sonic no pensaba claramente, no entendía que hacia ella hay, acaso los había traicionado también…sonic entre tanto pensar, ni se dio cuenta cuando shadow se acercaba y le devolvía la patada que él le había dado, pero más fuerte, lanzándolo lejos de ahí, hacia el altar de la esmeralda…

"basta shadow… nuestra misión es llevarnos la esmeralda.. .no pelear con el…"-decía Sally intentando detenerlo…

"no…el doctor dijo que tomáramos la esmeralda y que si alguien se interponía en nuestro camino lo elimináramos…eso es lo que hago"-decía el erizo que se ponía en posición de ataque

"el doctor…a que te refieres shadow… tomar la esmeralda… no lo creo no lo permitiré"-dijo sonic mientras se levantaba y se ponía en posición de defensa a las esmeralda…

"jumph, ya lo veremos Faker, SALLY!"-llamo a la ardilla que le prestó de inmediato atención-"yo lo debilitare, luego tú has los tuyo"-esta se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a apartarse para no ser lastimada…. Shadow corrió hacia sonic para darle un puñetazo, el cual este, pudo detener con dificultad, y le dio otra patada…shadow se tomo el estomago, y corrió de nuevo hacia sonic, este no puedo esquivar a tiempo y recibió en su mejilla el puño de shadow, cayendo al suelo. Shadow ni dejo que se parara cuando se hizo una bola rápida y se lanzo a sonic atacándolo, y estrujándolo contra el suelo, mientras que sonic gritaba de dolor, causándole algunas heridas en su abdomen, sonic logro golpear a shadow y quitárselo de encima… después de 10 minutos de combate ambos estaban heridos, pero sonic tenía heridas más grandes…

Sally seguía viendo desde otro punto, aun no había tomado la esmeralda porque, ella no sabía cómo desactivar el escudo que la rodeaba, así que solo se limitaba a verlos pelear y esperar el momento de su entrada…el cual había llegado…

Shadow y sonic se estaban viendo cara a cara, ambos con la respiración agitada y varios moretones, shadow miro a Sally de reojo indicándole con la mirada de que sonic estaba débil… el erizo negro después volvió la mirada a sonic y le lanzo otro ataque, el cual sonic pudo frenar; estaban ambos forcejeando, cuando de repente sonic sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello, el cual bajaba rápidamente por su columna; era un dolor grande e insoportable… Sally había aprovechado que sonic estaba débil y concentrado en otra cosa, para colocarle un collar, un doloroso collar que dejaba obsoletos todos los huesos y músculos, y ponía lento todos los órganos excepto el cerebro, poniendo a la persona casi tonta, a la merced de quien lo controlaba… en este caso Sally Acorn…

Sonic cayó al suelo, semi inconsciente y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, mientras shadow, lo tomaba de manera brusca y lo cargaba pasando una mano de sonic por su hombro…

"te gusta…este es mi juguete preferido… un hermoso accesorio que solo yo puedo controlar… sabes Sonic…yo fui creada con una gran mente para la robótica e invente este hermoso y doloroso artefacto que me permite torturarte si no haces caso a mis órdenes…ja créeme, me ha servido mucho para ayudarle al doctor eggman"- decía Sally con una sonrisa siniestra mientras se dirigía junto con shadow y el derrotado sonic, que si apenas tenia sus sentidos del hablas y la escucha… hacia la esmeralda

"s-Sally- por-por que ha-haces esto"-dijo sonic débil en un susurro, Sally no respondió solo siguió caminado, al llegar frente a la esmeralda. Tomo un control que había en su cinturón, oprimió unos botones, y Sonic de repente se paro, como si nada,;

Sally puso a que Sonic quitara el escudo de la esmeralda, ya que solo él podía… al principio se negó, pero sintió un horrible descarga por su columna que lo hiso gritar de dolor y caer al suelo…

"BATA, BASTA AAAAAAAAAAAA LO HARE, BASTAAAAAA"- suplicaba Sonic, Sally paro, y sonic se levanto con dificultad, quito el escudo poniendo su mano en el cristal, luego esta comenzó a ponerse de color azul claro y se desapareció como por arte de magia, dejando ver a la esmeralda azul, flotando hay, desprotegida, con su guardián moribundo en el suelo… Sally tomo la esmeralda.. .mirándola con una sonrisa triunfal llena de codicia.. .y la guardo en la bolsa de su cinturón (**R/I: es un cinturón grande**)

"Listo ya tenemos una faltan dos…vamos shadow… toma al erizo recuerda que lo necesitamos…"- dijo Sally que comenzaba a caminar

"tu a mi no me des ordenes…me escuchaste.."-le dijo de manera amenazadora, luego tomo a sonic de manera brusca y comenzó a caminar igual que la ardilla…

"n-no se sal-dran c-con la su-ya… en la tri-bu los atraparan"- dijo un sonic débil..

"no me hagas reír Faker…todos allá arriba son unos débiles… nunca podrían… además hay muchos que están involucrados en esto…no somos los únicos ambiciosos y...traidores" dijo shadow con burla hacia Sonic-"además, los pocos que puedan hacer algo ya deben estar muertos… con lo que el doctor hiso allá arriba no creo que quede nadie"- agrego shadow mientras se acercaban ya a la puerta del pilar… Sonic no entendía, hasta que escucho unos gritos provenientes del otro lado, gritos que lo alarmaron mas…haciendo que abriera sus ojos y mirara a shadow con temor y rabia , mucha rabia…

"QUE HICISTE SHADOW, QUE HISO EGGMAN, QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO!"-grito un débil y alarmado erizo azul…

Shadow no tuvo necesidad de responder, cuando salieron de la cueva de la esmeralda, sonic pudo divisar a su amada aldea envuelta en llamas, hasta donde se alcanzaba ver, gente gritando y corriendo, otros pocos disparando para defenderse, y muchos robots de Eggman disparando también, cadáveres en la calles, de niños, mujeres, todo tipo…en definitiva era un panorama horrible…muy horrible…sonic al ver esto perdió sus pocas fuerzas y se sintió caer de rodillas llorando de rabia, por esto…

"déjate de tonterías Sonic todo el mundo tiene que morir tarde que temprano…"-dijo Sally de manera fría…mientras entre ella y shadow tomaban a sonic y comenzaban a caminar hacia el siguiente pilar…

"y bien, cual de los cuatro pilares que quedan es el siguiente Faker…" dijo shadow mientras lo cargaba en su espalda y tomaba a Sally de la mano para hacer caos control (**R/I: a pesar de que era la primera vez que shadow tenia una esmeralda, sabia muy bien que podía hacer con ellas ya que eggman las había estudiado y había programado a Sally y a él con estos poderes**)

"porque se los diría…ya que importa"-decía un enojado y lastimado sonic

"es mejor que colabores Sonic, por que lo que sentiste abajo es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que puede hacer mi collar y no querrás saber el resto…por que créeme no tendrá piedad… aunque seas mi mejor amigo"-dijo Sally de manera siniestra con sarcasmo en la ultima frase… Sonic se limito a reflexionarlo un poco y respondió

"el siguiente…es… el quinto pilar…al lado sur"(**los pilares están en forma de estrella alrededor del pueblito**)-dijo Sonic cabizbajo, sintiéndose un traidor, solo por salvar su propio pellejo

"ja, buen chico Faker… CHAOS CONTROL"… y diciendo esto llegaron al otro pilar… hicieron lo mismo…Sally manipulo a Sonic con su control, amenazándolo, para que abriera la puerta… bajaron por las escaleras de roca y obligaron a sonic nuevamente a quitar el escudo, Sally tomo la esmeralda y la guardo junto con la otra, una vez que salieron shadow le volvió preguntar a sonic…

"y bien… donde esta la ultima Faker…"-

"como sabes que es la ultima"- dijo sonic, que para su suerte ya tenia mas sentido de las cosas…

"acaso hay mas?"- pregunto shadow…con un poco de sarcasmo

"…no…"-

"entonces en donde esta?"- pregunto mas firme shadow, mientras que Sally solo se limitaba a mirar, lista para torturar a sonic con su juguete si daba la respuesta equivocada.

Sonic lo pensó mucho, "_en verdad, vale la pena entregar el destino de mi pueblo y probablemente del mundo…solo por mi pellejo"… _el aun podía escuchar los gritos y sentía el calor de las llamas muy cerca… se preguntaba como estaba su padre y su madre, o su amigo tails, debía saberlo y tal vez cuando llegara a la cueva de la ultima esmeralda, podría liberarse, atacarlos y llevarse las 3 esmeraldas con él, pero el único problema era ese maldito collar, debía deshacerse de el, y para eso tenia que quitarle el control a Sally y buscar a tails, que ojala estuviera bien…

Así Sonic pensó que podría tal vez lograr su plan por eso decidió decirles…

"esta en el primer pilar…al lado norte…"

Al escuchar estas palabras de Sonic shadow grito "CHAOS CONTROL" y los tres individuos desparecieron y volvieron a reaparecer frente al primer pilar, casualmente cerca de la casa de su amigo tails la cual estaba casi totalmente destruida, la casa estaba en llamas y habían robots volando alrededor como buscando algo…

"_esto es horrible…tails amigo…es imposible que tu…no el…tal vez sobrevivió y lo están buscando_" pensó un muy alarmado sonic que miraba con horror la escena, hasta que sintió que era jalado de su brazo

"abre la puerta rápido…si no te quieres morir quemado como lo esta tu amigo o si"-dijo shadow de manera fría a lo que sonic se enojo demasiado, le iba dar un golpe pero sintió un choque eléctrico en su espalda que lo hiso caer al suelo de rodillas…

"no te atrevas Sonic, mas bien obedece y tal vez te deje como mascota…"-dijo Sally con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro

Sonic abrió la puerta, tratando de ignorar las personas que pedían su ayuda atrás de él, por dios era su héroe y no podía hacer nada… que frustrante…al llegar abajo hicieron casi lo mismo claro que sonic ya no iba en la espalda de shadow por que ya podía caminar mejor.

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba la esmeralda… Sonic estaba a punto de quitar el escudo cuando noto algo diferente en el altar, en el suelo de roca, había un guante blanco, no cualquier guante, era el de su amigo tails; Sonic abrió los ojos de par en par mirando el guante, Sally y shadow aun no se habían dado cuenta, pero el ultimo mencionado se acercaba a ver que le ocurría a el erizo azul…

De repente los tres escucharon un grito proveniente del otro lado del altar…

"¡SONIC AGACHATE!"-grito un zorro amarillo con un arma de cañón…seguido de este grito, el zorrito disparo…

Sonic lo único que acato a hacer fue a agacharse y tomar el guante, mientras que tanto Sally como shadow miraban sorprendidos

"pero que"-dijo un aturdido shadow que no pudo terminar porque recibió el impacto de una gran bola de energía, lo cual lo lanzo hacia la pared de la cueva, llevándose con el a Sally, estrellándose ambos contra la dura pared, Sally cayendo inconsciente y shadow herido, muy aturdido por esto.

Sonic aprovecho la distracción, abrió el contenedor saco la esmeralda y corrió hacia Sally y shadow; vio que shadow reaccionaba por eso le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara estrellándolo de nuevo contra la pared; dejándolo débil y semi inconsciente, tomo el control que Sally había tirado y le grito a su amigo:

"TAILS TENEMOS QUE IRNOS RAPIDO!"- el zorro salió de su escondite, y comenzó a mover sus colas para volar, aun cargando su arma, llego a donde estaba sonic y le dijo:

"Sonic, creí que…"-pero Sonic lo corto

"no hay tiempo debemos irnos, hablaremos mas tarde"- dijo Sonic tomando también 2 de las esmeraldas, del cinturón de Sally que ya estaba reaccionando **(R/I:** **no pudo tomar mas por el echo de que estaba despertando)**.

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta, bueno tails iba volando… mientras que abajo

"arrr… mi cabeza…que fue lo que …aAHHH mi control!...Sonic no esta…y las esmeraldas tampoco! Ese zorro…ese maldito erizo!"-decía una molesta y aturdida Sally-"shadow despierta rápido!"-decía Sally mientras sacudía a shadow…

"que...Paso…me duele la cabeza…yo…"-decía mientras se paraba poco a poco-"¡EL FAKER! Donde esta"- se levanto de golpe muy molesto

"lo ves aquí…se fue idiota y se llevo 2 de las esmeraldas... solo dejo esta morada"-dijo Sally que se incorporaba mientras le mostraba la esmeralda a Shadow

"rrrrrrrrrrr me las pagara…el y ese zorro"- dijo mientras tomaba a Sally bruscamente del brazo, tomaba la esmeralda y decía "CHAOS CONTROL"

Mientras ya arriba; Sonic y tails ya habían salido y se encontraban corriendo buscando una salida, evitando lo mas que se podía a los robots de Eggman, (y destruyéndolos también, ayudando a algunas personas que se encontraban acorraladas, diciéndoles que buscaran un lugar seguro)

"ashhhhhhh ahora que haremos Sonic" dijo tails mientras luchaba con un robot

"buscaremos a Eggman y lo haremos pagar"-decía un furioso erizo, que destruía a otro robot

"sonic no me parece buena idea creo que lo mejor es irnos"-dijo el zorro que dispara su cañón, desasiéndose de dos robots…

"irnos!...no creas que huiré tails…"-dijo mientras destruía el ultimo robot que los atacaba (por ahora)

"es mejor…además el pueblo esta destruido sonic y debemos preocuparnos por que los que queden estén a salvo…- Sonic al escuchar esto lo miro sorprendido…

"Los que quedan...a que te refieres…"-le pregunto el erizo serio que comenzaba a correr de nuevo

"pues…veras, cuando el ataque comenzó y Eggman se proclamo el líder del lugar"-decía mientras seguía a su amigo volando-"tu padre, ordeno a uno de los que no nos había traicionado, que tomara a tu madre y a ti junto con la gente que pudiera, y salieran del pueblo por el túnel que lleva al lugar de emergencias… algunos pocos lograron huir e incluso tu madre… pero no te encontraron por eso me quede buscándote...porque sabia que no habían logrado capturarte como… como a tu padre"-dijo el zorrito cabizbajo, a lo que Sonic se sorprendía y ponía una mirada de dolor..

"mi padre fue capturado tails"-dijo Sonic débilmente, mientras que el zorrito solo pudo asentir y decir un "lo siento"… para después agregar…

"yo creo que deberíamos ir a donde están los demás… se como podemos llegar… aunque el túnel este destruido por culpa de los robots"- Dijo el zorrito, aunque la ultima parte la dijo casi en un susurro mas para si mismo que para sonic…

"no tails… no podemos ir allí…Eggman ira por las esmeraldas que tengo y pondríamos en peligro a los demás… es mejor que estén a salvo… a si lo hubiera querido mi padre… tengo una mejor idea, tal vez podríamos llegar a la tribu equidna...ellos sabrán que hacer, sé que nos ayudaran…"-dijo Sonic serio

"pero...Sonic las esmeraldas no se pueden juntar…"- dijo el zorrito preocupado

"lo se y procurare que no se junten…esa es mi misión"- dijo Sonic, luego paro en seco y miro a tails con una sonrisa…-"y bien tails…dijiste que sabias como podíamos salir de aquí…entonces vamos"-le dio una sonrisa a su amigo, el cual este devolvió y asintió con la cabeza…

"debemos ir al tornado x …es mi nuevo invento y esta a las afueras de la tribu…" dijo mientras guiaba a su amigo…

Después, tails y sonic llegaron al lugar donde estaba el tornado x, dispuestos a abordarlo e ir en dirección a la tribu equidna…

"ne tails antes de irnos podría quitarme esto…tal vez Eggman nos rastree"- dijo sonic señalando el collar

"déjame ver…creo que puedo Sonic…pero…esta adherido a tu piel y probablemente te duela mucho y te cause una gran herida…"-

"no importa, es mejor que me lo quites…además ya estoy mal herido…otra herida no haría la diferencia"

"si tu lo dices…entonces espera"- tails fue hacia el tornado y saco una caja de herramientas, le dijo a sonic que tomara mucho aire, ya que iba a quitar el chip principal y probablemente en autodefensa el aparato le lanzaría una descarga eléctrica por unos segundos… y diciendo y asiendo así fue… tails quito el chip y sonic sintió un fuerte dolor que lo hiso gritar como nunca de dolor; tails tuvo que ser rápido para que su amigo no se muriera del dolor, así que en un movimiento brusco desactivo el collar y lo arranco del cuellos de Sonic…arrancándole a su vez u n fuerte y seco grito de dolor por parte del erizo, al igual que alguna lagrimas y sangre… Sonic callo al suelo, tomándose con una mano el cuello, mientras que tails tiraba el collar a un lado y le disparaba con su cañón para destruirlo…

"gra-cias tails"-decía Sonic con dificultad respirando duro y entrecortado…

"de nada Sonic...es mejor que subamos…no tenemos mucho tiempo…recuerda que shadow, Sally y los robot de Eggman nos persiguen"- sonic asintió y se levanto con dificultad… abordo el tornado sentándose en la parte de atrás y tails se sentaba en el asiento del conductor, encendiendo el motor.

se escucho un fuerte ruido y mucho humo salió de la parte trasera del tornado, al igual que un poco de fuego, tails oprimió un botón y el tornado arranco a toda velocidad, aumentando altura, hasta que salieron de la cueva donde estaban y se encontraban ya, volando, en la oscura noche, o ni tan oscura, por que estaba iluminada por la llamas que provenían del ahora desierto pueblo de sonic, lleno solo de ruinas y cadáveres, y todo por culpa de Eggman…

Sonic miraba triste el panorama mientras se alejaba en el tornado y sentía que contra el vidrio del tornado comenzaban a caer gotas de agua, iba a llover esa noche, pero también se sentía agua caer de los ojos del zorro amarillo y…De los ojos del erizo azul…

En otra parte, aun es ese pueblo envuelto en llamas, 2 seres veían un resplandor alejarse en el horizonte..

"al final se nos escapo…Eggman no estará contento"-decía una ardilla sentada en un escombro…

"jumph… no fue mi culpa que se llevara 2 esmeraldas"- decía el erizo negro que miraba también el cielo ennegrecido por el humo…

"que insinúas shadow…yo no tuve la culpa…fue ese zorro además"-

"ya no importa, lo mejor es ir a la base, estoy seguro que Eggman tiene algunos robots que los pueden seguir y debemos estar preparados para la próxima misión…"- decía mientras comenzaba a caminar entre el fuego…

"espera…no me dejes shadow!"- decía la ardilla mientras se paraba y comenzaba a correr tras el erizo…

Y así era…Eggman estaba enfadado…pero tenia robots…muchos robots de pelea para perseguir a ese erizo y ese zorro…

**fin Flashback:**

_oOOOoO0000OOOO_

"wau…eso fue…"- decía una conejita con lagrimas en los ojos…

"no puedo creer que sea de la vida real…"-decía Amy mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que salían también…

"pues créelo…eso fue lo que le paso hace dos días a mi tribu…por culpa de Eggman…ese…me las va a pagar…"- decía Sonic furioso mientras empuñaba ambas manos..

"sonic yo…lo lamento en verdad…pero que paso con tu amigo y los demás… aun no me queda claro…que vas a hacer"- decía amy con cara de preocupación…

"no puedo responder a todo eso amy…lo que planeo…es ir a la tribu equidna y llevar las esmeraldas…por ahora...En cuanto a tails…-

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui este capi... prometo que no tardare para subir el otro...por ahora esto queda aqui...**

**gracias por seguir mi fic**

**saludos!**


	5. ¿escape fallido?

**ok. aqui les traigo el quintoo capi de esta historia, PORFIN!, aqui ya se sabra parte de lo que paso despues de que escaparon de la tribuo, perdon por tardar tanto tanto tantoooo en actualizar pero es que tube una crisis bastante grande de inspiracion y luego me quitaron el internet blablabla ... en fin dejando tanta chachara de lado vamos con el fic (si es que alguien lee esto XD XD)**

**los personajes no son mios (lastimosamente, si lo fueran hubiera mucho sonamy en el anime, al igual que tailscream, y knuxrouge jejeje) son de SEGA**

**R/I: comentarios de la autora osea yo Rizel Iwaki**

"dialogos"

_pensamientos_

**CAPITULO 5**

**¿Escape fallido?**

"no puedo responder a todo eso Amy…lo que planeo…es ir a la tribu equidna y llevar las esmeraldas…por ahora...En cuanto a tails…"- dijo Sonic, con notoria tristeza en su voz… mas que todo al hablar de su amigo…-"pues, no se bien que responder por que el y ello nos separamos hace unas horas y no se su paradero con exactitud"…

"pero… por que se separaron señor Sonic… acaso"- dijo la conejita mientras pensaba- "¡acaso los Robots de ese malvado Eggman los encontraron! O esa ardilla y el otro Erizo y su amigo fue… fue…"-

"pues algo parecido Cream…verán"

**Inicio Flack Back**

**(R/I: je otro… si que me gusta contar las cosas asi…)**

En un cielo de tarde no tan azul, mas bien nublado se podía ver algo parecido a un ave, pero era en realidad el avión done hiban un muy preocupado Tails y un pensativo y adolorido Sonic…

Ya llevaban unos 3 dias de viaje y se encontraban bastante lejos ya de la tribu y aparentemente e cualquier peligro que Eggman pudiera protagonizar…aparentemente…

"bien Sonic, ya estamos bastante lejos de la tribu, incluso falta poco para salir del desierto…- dijo el zorrito sacando a Sonic de sus pensamientos

" ¡ha!... si Tails … que bien"- dijo un Sonic aun cabizbajo y deprimido

"Hey Sonic anímate un poco, estoy seguro que todo se va a solucionar, rescataremos a tu padre y a los demás prisioneros haremos pagar a esos traidores, derrotaremos a eggman y evitaremos que se apodere de las esmeraldas!"- le decía su amigo con entusiasmo para animarlo-

"animarme Tails… JA! Que fácil suena… viste su poder Tails ni siquiera yo o mi padre pudimos detenerlo… con suerte salimos de hay con 2 esmeraldas,"- decía El erizo con furia en su vos-"rrr ese eggman… maldito traidor"- murmuraba mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños tratando de contenerse

"tranquilo amigo… mira! Ese bosque significa que ya salimos del desierto… ahora solo nos queda ir directo hacia la tribu Equidna… dime Sonic que dirección tomo"

...

"¿Sonic?"

"...¡¿EEEEH?!, como que dirección tails?! Creí que… creí que tu sabia done era "- respondía ya nervioso el erizo con cara más bien de tonto. Su amigo zorrito lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue a poner el Tornado en automático e ir a la parte de atrás donde estaba Sonic y agarrar a este de su chaqueta (**R/I: perdón pero, creo que no les había descrito la ropa que Sonic llevaba puesta, o bueno si lo hise lo repito, sonic llevaba una chaqueta azul oscura de cuero abierta y cuello alzado, un jeans grises oscuro unos zapato rojos como los del anime, y una camisa blanca claro que ahora llevaba su ropa sucia, rota etc)**

"BAKA!**"- **decía un alterado zorro mientras sacudia bruscamente a su amigo de un lado a otro**- ¡**BAKA¡ BAKA¡ BAKA¡ BAKAAAAAA¡ COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER QUE FUERAMOS A UN LUGAR QUE NI SABES EN DONDE ESTA PUDISTE HABER PENSADO EN ALGO MEJOR!"

"EY TAIL SUELTAME… ME LASTIMAS! ADEMAS PORQUE DEBERIA SABERLO TU ERES EL PILOTO Y APOYASTE MUY CONTENTO LA IDEA… TU CON TODA TU TEGNOLOGIA YA DEBERIAS SABER DONDE ES!"

"RRRR NO SEAS TONTO SONIC COMO SABRIA YO SI YO NI GUARDIAN SOY! ADEMAS NI HE HIDO AA ESA TRIBU TU Y TU PADRE SON LOS UNICOS QUE LA CONOCEN!"- decía este mientras soltaba por fin a Sonic pero aun alterado

"si pero….el problemas es que al igual que nuestra tribu, es oculta y solo se puede llegar si eres un guardián"

"¬_¬*.. no me hagas golpearte Sonic…SE SUPONE QUE TU ERES EL GUARDIAN!"

"SI PERO….pero… las veces que fui mi padre era quien guiaba y… yo nunca puse atención al camino"-decia Sonic mientras hagachaba la cabeza avergonzado

"y ahora que hacemos, no sabemos a donde ir y probablemente en estos momento eggman ya nos este persiguiendo"- decía tails ya pasándose de nuevo a su asiento-

"bueno por eggman no hay de que preocuparse, esta vez estoy listo y cualquier cosa que venga la venceré… además ahora que recuerdo se algo que nos pueda servir"- decía un positivo y sonriente Sonic mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo… aunque este solo lo veía con mas cara de preocupación-

"algo, como que"-

"pues no recuerdo exactamente el camino pero, recuerdo algunas cosas que vi en el"

"mmm talvez sirva.. siempre y cuando estes seguro de lo que viste…"

"bueno… lo que es seguro es que esta escondido en un bosque espeso de arboles grandes…mmmmmmmmm haber recuerdo que eran casi dias 5 de viaje desde la aldea… claro que desde aquí serian supongo si tenemos en cuenta que es en avión serian mmmm 2 dias"

"buenas matematicas amigo, pero el problemas es otro… hemos estado volando sin rumbo por bastante tiempo…necesito saber por donde cojo!"

"si perdon perdón… haber…recuerdo que cruzamos… una ciudad y dos pueblos mmm después…"

"quetal si nos concentramos por ahora en donde comenzar… después de pasar el desierto a donde hiban"

"llegábamos a un pueblo…mmm… ¡Gre Hi!l...no espera, mmm, ah! ¡Green Hill!...si mal no recuerdo"

"ja buen comienzo pues vamos a buscarlo Sonic"

Después de eso ambos se pusieron en camino para buscar Green Hill… fue un viaje igual de tranquilo o bueno no tanto ya que nuestro héroe y su amigo se equivocaron un par de veces de pueblo, perdiéndose y tardando aun mas de los esperado…mientras ellos buscaban el dichoso pueblo…perdían la ventaja que habían ganado y el peligro de eggman se acercaba rápidamente al bosque y a ellos…

"por dios Sonic es el tercer pueblo… deberíamos preguntarle a alguien donde es"

"no es necesario Tails esta vez estoy seguro que es... ¡que es un poco mas al oeste!"

"!PERO SI VENIMOS DEL OESTE SONIC!...es todo le preguntare a alguien!"- decían un zorrito bastante enojado que se dirijia a la casa de la que habían acabado de salir mientras su amigo lo seguía diciéndole que el no se equivocaba nunca-

-OOOooOOOooOOO-

"estas seguro que es la dirección por que no recuerdo haber visto estos arboles"- decía un erizo molesto y de brazos cruzadoos por que habían acabado de herir su orgullo-

"si, esta es, los aldeanos dijeron que era al sur hasta llegar aun pequeño lago que ya pasamos y luego debiamos ir al este… además Sonic todos los arboles son iguales!"-

"JUM!.. en fin esos ancianos dijeron que el pueblo esta a 2 horas asi que dormiré un rato ya que no tengo nada que hacer"- diciendo y haciendo Sonic se acomodo y se dispuso a dormise pero derrepente el radar de alerta del torando comenzó a sonar mostrando en el varios puntos rojos que se aproximaban a mucha velocidad

"¡Tails que sucede!"

"algo viene Sonic… y al parecer son varios!"

"varios! Varios que … no me digas que ….son robots de eggman!"

"estoy casi seguro… intentare perderlos antes que-" pero el zorrito fue cortado al sacudirse bruscamente el tornado por culpa de un disparo de uno de los Robots a una de las turbinas traseras…-" Rayos nos disparan Sonic si le llegan a dar a un ala o a la turbina principal estamos fritos!

"Mierda! Tails abre el vidrio voy a atacar!"

"pero So-"

"Solo haslo Tails no hay tiempo!"-decia irritado mientras su amigo obedecía y abria el vidrio de el tornado permitiendo que su amigo pudiera salir y luchar con facilidad—

"esto será fácil"- dijo el erizo mi entra salía y se paraba en una de las alas dispuesto a saltar y atacar al robot mas cercano


End file.
